LIFEGOESON
by TheGreysideoftheCriminalHouse
Summary: My first fanfic in a while, some M rated material, not complete. Calzona, plus the majority of staff at GSMH
1. Chapter 1

"Calliope,Callie quickly, I think I've found Mr. Right" a shudder fell down Arizona's shoulders, a man, Mr right, that has never been her thing, until now…

The decision for the next Robbins-Torres baby to be Arizona's biological child was a no brainer for both parents, yet there were a few conditions. Arizona was not to carry the baby, agreed, both parents were unwilling to risk or damage there now two year strong relationship with potentially avoidable risks, similarly, the time spent away from work would be equal. Arizona would take the first four months away from work, with Callie taking the next, giving their child as much time with both parents in their first 8months of life. After this time period,the hospital day care would be suitable, their baby would go to work with them, much like Sofia did prior to preschool and now infant school.

"Coming Zo, just finished checking on our poorly little girl". Wandering into the living room there was Arizona, sprawled on the floor, laying on her front, beaming with delight at one particular doner profile.

Laying next to her, Callie planted a small kiss on her wife's cheek, "hmm, I love that" Callie muttered. A smirk spread across Arizona's face, obviously Callie had not muttered quiet enough.

"How is my little C?" Arizona loved calling Sofia that, her little Callie, as perfect, as loving and equally as grumpy in the morning.

"Temp is okay, it's finally broken so depending on how she sleeps, I reckon she'll be fine for school tomorrow, any way, you are the paediatric surgeon why aren't you up there checking on her" Callie joked and quickly reacted to the small flick to the side of her head.

"You deserve worse treatment than a flick to the head, but now I'm too happy to be annoyed, I've got it, he's perfect". Handing the file to Callie she skim read all non essentials and focused directly on five key elements.

Age:29

Height and build: 6ft tall, 15 stone, athletic build.

Ethnicity: White,Spanish heritage. Callies eyes widened as she continued to read " white British father, second generation Cuban mother, yet he was born and raised in Seattle"

"Pretty good right?" Arizona replied…

Educational achievements: above average grades, University of Cambridge,UK to study History, moved back to the U.S. to study law at Harvard and is now a trainee criminal barrister.

Callie read on finding the most important section, medical history

"Broken left leg aged nine, two admissions to A&E for 'alcohol related injury' during his time in England. Family history of C.V.D on his mothers side and a few cancers on his fathers side."

"Hmm you're not sold babe, I thought he was perfect" said a more concerning Arizona.

"It's fine, he sounds amazing, nothing much to worry about, but I, it's nothing" " I'm going to check on Sof".

Aware of her wife's change of attitude Arizona left Callie, hoping for her to return, a few minutes passed and nothing. "Calliope, you okay?" No reply, fitting her prosthetic, she head upstairs. Walking through the long corridor of her home, she couldn't help but imagine children, the Robbins-Torres' children, chasing the Shepard's, following their cousins the Hunts, all being bossed around by the sensible children of Miranda Bailey. Reaching little C's room it became evident where her wife was. Rushing forward Arizona headed toward Callie who was sobbing cradling the now 7 year old, Sofia Sloan Robbins-Torres. "What's wrong baby, is she okay…" The lack of reply and medical instinct left Arizona checking her daughters pulse, average, she now needed Callie to talk to her. Unwrapping Callies hands from around their daughter and pulling her up to the end of the bed the crying continued, resting herself on the small space available next to her wife she rested her head on her shoulder. "Calliope, babe, please, what's wrong" Arizona said pleading for Callie to let her in. Taking a deep breath Callie composed herself, evidently worried about her wife's reaction she grabbed Arizona's hands. "If I tell you this and you're mad that I've been keeping secrets, I'm sorry, it just, I couldn't, I just" sobbing once again, Arizona stood up, still holding Callies hand and pulled her up from their daughters bed. Facing each other Arizona stared into her wife's eyes " babe, this is obviously worrying you, let's go, put our comfies on and lay in bed, calm down and then you can tell me, whatever it is, I love you". Kissing Callie never got boring, every day, every time they kissed it was different. Putting her hands on Callies hips and pulling her in Arizona began to kiss her wife, her beautiful, honest, loving wife.

"So, don't think you've escaped telling me because you've been fine for 15minutes, what's wrong?" Arizona directed at her significant other while tracing circles on her hand with her thumb. "Spill it".

" I don't want you to be mad, we've always said no secrets, but I couldn't, I just couldn't tell you this, as she grabbed Arizona's hand she looked away. " it's about Mark"


	2. Chapter 2

Time of death, 11:38pm "Thank you everybody, we did our best, it just wasn't the day for a 16 year old boy to be driving his dad's car on the freeway, can you close up please. Arizona said as she walked away from the surgical table. Walking from OR 2 Arizona checked her phone, three missed calls, their corresponding voice mails and 4 text messages, 3 from Callie the wife she'd walked out on earlier that evening and one from Alex, a selfie of himself and Jo one of the many she'd received during his 6 month tour of the world.

Message 1: " I gave you an hour Arizona, where are you? We need to sort this out" delete

Message 2: "Are you being serious? Running the paediatric ER on our first night off together in three weeks, fabulous, I guess I'll see you later, regardless of the time" once again delete

Message 3: "I'm going to bed,Sofia is in with me, thanks for a wonderful night" the cold sarcastic message left by Callie made her more angry, " Who does she think she is" she yelled as she walked into attendings lounge to get a coffee.

"Trouble in paradise Robbins?" Replied an evidently sleepy and awoken Miranda Bailey, "working on your night off and screaming about your wife in the halls, defiantly trouble, what's wrong?" She said with a reluctant tone in her voice.

"That selfish, man loving, arrogant, trust fund baby, yet at the same time she is a beautiful, intelligent, orthopaedic surgeon that I like to call my wife, well, well, ergh" Arizona fumbled as she sat down next to her colleague and dear friend.

"Babies, B" nickname she used for Bailey, was only appropriate when friends, not at work but she didn't care.

"Babies, my baby, my child, our baby, our child, Mark Sloan's child" Arizona sighed and she took a sip of her coffee.

A shocked then worried look came across Miranda " Sof, is she okay? Is she asking questions? I'm confused"

"Yup, I'm confused too, did you know that Mark Sloan wanted more children? With my wife?" Bailey looked more confused

"That wanker, quite literally knew he wouldn't be able to go near my wife so froze his sperm, obviously the plane crash happened, and I miss him, but Callie wants him".

The thought of Callie with Mark destroyed Arizona, tears began to stream down her face.

"Arizona, I'm still lost?"

"Callie and I want another child, my biological child, I chose a sperm doner, I mean we have a surrogate its all good to go but Mark, there he is again coming into our life, taking control"

Taking her hand Bailey looked at her friend, "You left your wife at home, with a seven year old running a temperature, because of that?" She couldn't hold in her laughter.

"Arizona,don't you see how good this is, your baby and Sof would be biologically related, and would have you two it's perfect."

"You sound like Callie, I get it's a good idea, I understand it's a good idea, but I don't understand why now, Mark has been gone nearly 5 years. You know what we've been through, hell you've pulled us together again, I feel betrayed, I can't help to think that if we'd have split up for good, she wasn't too bothered, because she still had Mark, she still had the ability to give Sof a sibling, I feel irrelevant, like a spare part in the Sloan show.'

Taking a breath and another sip of coffee, Bailey and Arizona sat in silence.

"Do you want my advice Robbins?" Nodding slowly she felt a speech coming her way…

" Go home, get into your bed, give your wife a goodnight kiss and sleep. Wake up tomorrow, stay at home and talk, because I know you Robbins, you don't hate this idea, you're still worried about you two, you think this could be another thing to ruin you and Callie but trust me, walking away to run the ER or to save tiny humans every time you argue is far worse for your relationship"

"Better for the tiny humans though surely" Arizona laughed, "thank you,B, I owe you one" as she turned around to head to the lobby.

It still creeped her out, hospitals at night, she'd done countless night shifts and to this day she couldn't quite figure out what is was, it's too quiet, or daunting, or eery.

The drive home was quiet, radio was off, her phone was in her bag, and all she could hear was Baileys voice in her head. "Go home, get into your bed" that thought was still worrying, what if Callie didn't want me in bed tonight…

12:23 when she arrived at home, in her scrubs, which was against hospital policy but hey she was the board, did she care?

Throwing them into the laundry basket in the bathroom she put on her comfies in the same place she left them hours before. This walk up the stairs and into her bedroom would be the longest walk of her life, what if Callie was awake, what if she knows I'm there and forces me out, all these questions were going through Arizona's mind.

Stood in the doorway of her bedroom she saw a sight she would never get bored of seeing, her Callie, arms wrapped so securely around her LC, so protective. Taking her prosthetic off and brushing her teeth Arizona finally took the plunge into bed, to potentially disturb two happily sleeping people.

"What do I do" she thought to herself, normally a not a question she'd have to think of when in bed with her wife, after any shift she'd get into bed, lay on her side, wrap her arm around her wife's middle and hold her, much like Callie was doing to Sofia, as securely as protectively and with as much love.

Turning over she felt a groan, Callie's groan, letting go of Sofia she grabbed Arizona's hand placed it into hers and onto Sofia's, like nothing had happened the three of them together.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up Callie sat up in bed, looking to her right she saw her wife, who at sometime must have come home, and to her left, her baby girl, sleeping so peacefully.

"How do I get out of here?" Callie chuckled, she had three options, waking Sofia, waking Arizona which could lead to a potentially awkward situation or crawl out from the end of the bed. She chose the latter. Wriggling down to the end of the bed, Callie placed her feet on the ground and moved around to her daughter, kissing her on the cheek and moving her into her mummy, she placed Arizona's arm around her and headed downstairs.

"Calliope, I'm sorry for walking out, don't rush this morning, Bailey is coming to get Sof at 8 to take her to school with Tuck, we have the day and night to ourselves, we have a lot of things to talk about. Always, Arizona xxxx"

Callie returned the post-it note to the fridge and continued to make her coffee, sitting at the island she thought, she thought about Mark, what would he be like as a dad to a seven year old, how would Arizona and Callie have been if he had been around, questions she didn't really want the answer too.

Less than half an hour later Callie heard small footsteps heading down the stairs, it was 7:05, Friday.

"Mama,mama, I had big cuddles from you and mummy last night, didn't I?"

"You did baby, aren't you lucky." Callie said as she scooped her little girl up and placed her on the island in the kitchen.

"But mummy wasn't there when I came into bed and she is now, did she have to help some other tiny hu-mans" the seven year old struggled to say

"Yes baby, mummy and I often have to leave and come home later don't we"

"Mhmm" the seven year old said as she concentrated on making her cereal.

Whilst washing up a few cups and Sofia's breakfast bowl, Callie felt arms wrap around her middle.

"Good morning" Arizona smiled as she snuggled into the crook of her wifes neck.

"I don't how if I can stay mad when you do things like this, good morning Zo." Callie said as she dried her hands and rotated in her wifes arms to face her.

"I helped Sof get dressed, and plaited her hair, I said she could watch som tv until Bailey and Tuck arrive"

"Mhmm" Callie arrived as she stared into her wifes eyes. Confused Arizona strengthened her hold around her wife.

"I will always love you Calliope,you know that right."

Saying nothing Callie kissed her wife, what was supposed to be a delicate kiss turned into a heavy make out, causing both of them to struggle for breath afterwards.

"As much as I would like to carry that on, we should get LC down here, she's got all her stuff packed, we have 24 hours to do that, but we do need to talk, I have some things to say"

Nodding Callie headed to the bottom of the oak stair case.

"Sofia, desciende por favor, tu tía Miranda estará aquí pronto." [Sofia, come down please, aunt Miranda will be here soon.]

"Testing her Spanish again Cal?"

"Of course, those extra lessons must be working, she listened" grabbing and spinning her baby girl around, Sofia replied "Me encanta cuando haces eso mamá, voy a echar de menos esta noche" [I love it when you do that mama, I will miss you tonight]

A shocked Arizona walked into the hallway, " your Spanish has got so good LC, soon you'll be better than me"

Arizona's Spanish was conversational, she could get by, she knew enough, yet not enough to understand Callie when she is ranting.

"Will you miss me tonight too" Arizona said as she tickled her little girl.

Nodding, Sofia jumped down when she heard a car beep from outside, running to the door, the two adults followed their daughter.

"Thank you B" Arizona shouted as Sofia climbed into the car.

"I'll call you later, but see you tomorrow"

Blowing kisses in their daughters direction the car pulled away and the couple headed inside and into the living room. Sitting on the sofa,Arizona grabbed Callie's hand.

"Baby I've thought a lot, mainly to Bailey, mainly during my emergency surgery last night and I've come to a decision, some of which you will like, some of which you won't, but I need you to know and I need you to agree" Arizona said reluctantly.

"I want to use Mark's sperm" Callie lit up and squeezed Arizona's hand.

"It will be good for Sofia and we have all the information we would ever need, but there is a but." Silence came across the pair.

"I want to carry the baby, I just feel like it should be me"

Callie went pale, she looked at Arizona and said nothing.

Minutes passed, Callie still said nothing.

"Calliope, cal, can you say something please, I've just suggested that we add another addition to our family and you say nothing." " I don't understand."

"You seriously want to try and carry a baby again" Callie said as she stood up from the sofa.

A confused Arizona looking back at her.

"After everything, after her, after us being apart, you want to risk that again. You were adamant that we would use a surrogate, now I don't know what to say." Callie spat out as she headed out into the kitchen.

Following her wife into the kitchen and opening the draw Arizona found her cigarettes and lighter. She bought one packet of twenty a month and smoked when she was stressed, this had been a good month, two gone, from last night.

"I want to try, Callie, you have been pregnant, I haven't I just want to give it a shot, please think about it, I'm not saying we go ahead tomorrow but please just think". Arizona said with so much sadness in her voice as she headed out onto the patio.

Lighting her cigarette she wondered, am I being selfish, am I potentially jeopardising our family. No, Callie suggested Mark, and I'm suggesting me. That makes sense right?


	4. Chapter 4

With four cigarettes gone and no sign of Calliope coming outside to talk she headed back inside.

"Calliope, where are you?" No reply, as she wasn't in the kitchen there was only one other place Callie would be.

"Callie, you know I don't like it, but I will come up there if I have too" the in house gym, built in the loft space, up the main stairs and once again up another set of narrower stairs was tricky for Arizona, she would walk up the main stairs, walk down the hall,remove her prosthetic and move up the stairs backwards.

"I'm coming up" Arizona said as she removed her leg and began to negotiate her way up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Arizona saw why there was a lack of response, Callie's $300 sound cancelling headphones which she got as a gift from a patient were firmly placed on her head, blaring music so loud Arizona could almost hear every word.

Lifting herself up and sitting on weight bench to Callie's left she said nothing.

Callie was running as fast as she could on the treadmill, sweat pouring over her body, Arizona was unsure if she had even noticed her presence.

Slowing her pace and steadying her breathing Callie positioned herself on the exercise bike to face Arizona.

" I have two questions, firstly, can you stop looking at me like that? I cannot be angry with you when I know you are undressing me with your eyes."

"Secondly, can you just give me some fucking space, I left you to smoke your cigarettes and think about your stupid suggestions, and what do I get, harassment, in my own gym." Callie roared at Arizona.

Anger building up inside her, Arizona began to shout back, "Callie, that was over an hour ago, I understand this takes time, and I know you are shocked,but let me in, let me understand how you feel because right now you just sound downright spoilt" she stopped for breath, but quickly continued so Callie couldn't speak.

"It's like you always want something to hold over me, to make me jealous about, to protect me."

"My leg, my miscarriage,Mark,being fucking pregnant."

"If you didn't know, I am 36 years old, double board certified in general and paediatric surgery , I also run my own maternal-fatal practice, am a board member of one of Americas most innovative and profitable hospitals, all whilst being married to you and bringing up our child. I failed to mention I was in a plane crash, lost my leg, watched a friend die and yet I was still the youngest paediatric head of surgery in the entire US, do you really think I need to be protected Callie?"

Callie sat gobsmacked at her wifes outburst. "Wow, that's busy Arizona, how are you going to maintain that whilst being pregnant?" Callie questioned sarcastically.

"I can take a break when the baby is born, focus on research, write all the journal entries and papers I haven't done, and whilst pregnant, lighten my load at work, do more clerical work for the board. Alex is due back in 3 months, he can oversee my practice for a while."

"I'm serious about this Callie,I have been for a while, I just didn't know how to tell you,I thought if we agreed on Mark together, we could both agree to this, but obviously not" Arizona said with sadness pouring across her face.

Callie was trying to avoid saying that she was trying to protect Arizona from more heartbreak as she knew it would only make it worse. But she didn't know what else to say she was devastated, so much so that, Arizona cheated on her last time she lost a baby, Callie couldn't go through that again, hell she wouldn't put herself through that again.

"should we go downstairs to talk, I don't think a sweaty gym is the best place to discuss our baby" Callie said as she headed towards Arizona.

Saying nothing Arizona stood up and grabbed hold of her wifes hands for support.

"I know you don't always need me to help you, but…" Before Callie could finish her sentence she had picked Arizona up and lifted her over her shoulder. Negotiating the narrow staircase, Callie continued to their bedroom and threw Arizona onto the bed.

She was turned on, she couldn't help it, her wife was evidently angry and in no mood for sex but she couldn't help to think it may reduce the tension between the two of them.

Leaning over the bed Callie placed a kiss on the small section of Arizona's exposed skin on her stomach.

"Want me to come up or go down" Callie indicated to her wife, silence.

Callie took it upon herself to move upwards, peeling of Arizona bed shirt and finding her beautiful breasts.

Placing on hand on her wifes breast and using her other hand to lift herself up she was now sat across Arizona's middle, stoking, feeling, kissing her wifes breast, Arizona couldn't help be acknowledge her wifes presence.

Leaning forward Arizona met her wifes lips, together the couple engaged in a rough kiss, minutes went by, the two separated and Arizona removed her wifes sweaty sports bra.

With this Callie moved herself down Arizona's exposed chest and stomach, the sweat tingling Arizona's body she couldn't help but groan.

Removing her track pants, Callie massaged her wifes residual limb, moving her hand up and down her thighs Callie teased her wife.

Almost trembling with want, Arizona forced out "do it Callie"

Feeling her wifes wet core, Callie traced circles around Arizona's centre with the thumb, she felt Arizona move, now holding one hand on the the headboard and the other on Callie's shoulder, Callie placed two fingers into her centre, a rhythmic tension between Arizona and Calliope occurred. As this deepened, the Latina felt her wifes nailed dig into her back, feeling her wife close to the edge Callie began to use her tongue to circle her wifes clit.

Jolting forward Arizona came,panting, breathing heavily she collapsed backward on the bed.

Gaining composure Arizona gestured for her wife to join her, Callie laid on her back next to her wife.

"Cal, I will always love you, even when we were apart, I still loved you, you know that don't you."

"I know, Zo, I just don't want us to end up like we were, unable to be in the same room as each other, Christ, I want you to have a baby more than anything, yet selfishly, I'm thinking about me, I was a mess when we weren't together, a mess at work, a poor mother, I need you"

Callie didn't like showing emotion, but she couldn't hide this, tears streaming down her face, sobbing into Arizona's shoulder, all the blonde could do was hold her wife, hold her until she could continue to speak.

"So Zo, I know this could be so hard for us, but we're stronger, better people, if you want a baby, you can have a baby."

Looking at Callie. Arizona couldn't stop smiling, it was infectious, soon the smile spread over Callie. The two fell asleep, dreaming of their growing family.


	5. Chapter 5

12 weeks on Arizona and Callie walked into the lobby of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, Callie and Arizona had completed their IVF treatment, and Arizona had missed her period since. They were both hopeful, in fact they both knew Arizona was pregnant, however neither would believe it until they had heard a heartbeat.

They had avoided doing an ultra sound before 12 weeks, just to ensure a strong heartbeat could be heard in order not to worry themselves.

"So I'll see you at 1:30 in the private suite, I booked it yesterday, and I've got a little surprise" Callie said as she said goodbye to her wife.

" I hate surprises, but yes, I hope we can hear a heartbeat Cal, I know this sounds weird but I feel different"

"Not weird Zo,if I don't see you before I'll see you later on, I love you" Callie said as the headed in opposite directions.

Checking her iPhone Callie checked her messages.

Message one: I landed last night, got room service and charged it to the suite, can I come out yet? Ads xx

Message two: Right, I've been to the gym, I've eaten and I've checked my emails and its 8:30, when can I head over! A xxxx

Callie laughed as she called her best friends phone.

"Hello you, can you stop moaning, you're in the penthouse suite of the Torres hotel of Seattle, free of charge, what else can you want" Callie said chuckling.

"I am going insane, I want to see you,I want to see Arizona, Miranda, Ameila,hell I want to see Meredith I'm that bored"

"Come in at 1, I've left an ID badge at the reception desk of the hotel, you have all privileges at GSMH, you can get into the private suite with all your old codes, depending if you remember them, I can reset them if you can't"

" unfortunately Cal, I remember my wedding anniversary"

The two chuckled.

"I'll see you later, Arizona will be so pleased to see you, she has no idea, also I've booked a table for tonight, for the whole gang, I thought depending on the news we could tell everyone."

"It will be good news Callie, you both know it will be, you don't really need me here, but it's you guys so… I'll see you later on."

Walking into the lobby of GSMH,Addison Forbes Montgomery had to avoid being seen, heading straight to the elevators, her auburn hair tied up and casual clothing she thought she would blend into the crowd.

Heading to the top floor and down the corridor into the executive wing,Addison felt like she was back at home, entering her own identification codes, she walked into the bright, airy room.

Setting up her equipment took her less than 5 minutes, giving her enough time to make herself a coffee and review her friends file. An odd experience.

Taking in all the important information, most of which she knew she settled the file onto the desk, as she stood up she heard talking from the examination room.

"Calliope, where is Bailey, she is always on time, I have surgery scheduled for 3pm, and I want some time after this"

"She'll be here soon baby" Callie lied.

Hearing a door open Callie chuckled, when she saw her friend emerge.

"You had no idea then Zona?" Addison said as she came into view of the two of them.

Unable to hold her tears, Arizona grabbed her friend in a tight embrace, "thank you for being here, Ads"

"Always, now get on that bed and let's take a look at your baby" Addison cheerfully replied.

"Right so, let's just get this straight, implantation was 12 weeks ago, and you've done tests at home which have given positive results?"

"Yes" the two wives replied.

"Right so let's hear this heartbeat, I know you're worried Arizona, I know you have been pregnant before, but you've never got this far, I'd say, if we hear a heartbeat today you are set for a strong pregnancy, the first trimester is over in a few days, you can celebrate.

Laying on the bed , Addison pulled up her friends scrub top, applying the jelly, Addison could already see a small bump forming, she smiled.

"Are you two ready to open your eyes yet" Addison, laughed as the two opened their eyes to see their baby on the large screen.

"That's our baby Zo" Callie choked out.

Nothing... Arizona said nothing, she just stared and listened to her babies strong heartbeat.

"Congratulations Arizona, you now join the potentially long list of people who are or have been carrying Mark Sloan's baby"

Addison was now able to talk about her decision to have an abortion, but it was still hard. Smiling at her memories of Mark, she leaned in and kissed Arizona on the cheek. Giving Callie a knowing look she left the room to print their pictures.

"Cal, it worked,what do we do now?"

"We celebrate baby, I've booked a meal for this evening, the whole gang, leaving the residents in charge for the evening, and before you ask no. It's only Ads and Bailey who know about our new addition, everyone else thinks we're just having a meal to see Addison, I thought we could announce it tonight, how do you feel about that?"

The rest of the day flew past for Arizona and Callie, soon their shift was over and they both headed home, picking Sofia up from after care little after 5.

"Sof, will you come into the living room" Callie shouted from the kitchen, hoping the little girl would hear here from upstairs.

She did, heading into the living room and sitting on her beanbag she was puzzled.

"Mama, mummy what's wrong, we never have to just sit and talk, what's going on!" The concerned seven year old asked.

"We have lots of things to tell you Sof, do you want to sit up here on my lap to hear them"

Sofia quickly obliged and jumped onto Callie's lap.

Where do we start they thought.

"So, how do you feel about having a late bedtime tonight Sof,we're going to dinner with everyone" Callie began.

"Everyone, who is everyone"

"Me, Madre, Miranda,Ben,Tuck, Amelia and Owen, Meredith,Zola,Bailey,Ellis" Arizona listed

"And we have some surprises, Auntie Adds is here Sof"

Sofia's face lit up at the sound of seeing her auntie Addison.

"YAY", the little girl squealed wrapping her arms around her mothers.

"That's the best surprise ever"

"Sof, we have another surprise", reaching into her back pocket Arizona pulled out the ultrasound picture.

"Do you know what this is baby?" Arizona said gesturing toward the picture.

"Nope" the innocent seven year old said shaking her head.

"Well LC, this is your little baby brother or sister, I have a baby growing in my belly."

"Mummy, you're having a baby. I will be the bestest big sister in the world"

The three sat on the sofa, all looking at the picture, Callie placing a hand on her wifes stomach, Arizona responded placing hers on top.

"This is us, we are perfect" Callie whispered into her wifes ear


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling into the car park of their favourite Chinese restaurant in the heart of Seattle, the Robbins-Torres family could see some of their guests settling down at the large circular table overlooking the river and large highway.

Stepping into the restaurant Sofia made herself comfortable on the table next to Zola and Tuck, around them were varying scattered adults many of who she had know her entire life.

"Aunt Mer, guess what?" The little version of Callie said leaning across the table.

"I know a really really big secret, but I can't tell you" Sofia ginned widely.

"Please tell me Sof, I won't tell anyone" Meredith suggested leaning her pinky across the table.

Seeing this exchange from the other side of the table, Callie stood up.

"Guys, I just want to say know nice this is, having us all here to see Addison, and to enjoy company outside of work,and when we can celebrate, forgetting for a while that we are all groundbreaking surgeons and just taking time to spend with our family"

Silence spread around the table, many slightly taken aback by Callie's announcement, she wasn't one to get sentimental.

"Cal, what's going on really, you're not here to tell us you're leaving or that you've been nominated for the Harper Avery are you?" Amelia Shepard said as she lifted her nephew up in the air.

Before Callie could reply, a bang shook the table, all turning to look to the road, a car had collided with another car, in the middle of the cross roads.

Screeching of breaks lead to cars titling to angles left and right of the junction, however there was one vehicle heading down the road that couldn't slow down.

All the adults had left the restaurant, leaving their children in the capable hands of the restaurants owners. Bang, once again a horrendous noise sent shockwaves around the block, a fire engine collided into the already crashed cars, tilting forwards and dropping back downwards.

Checking who was around everyone began to disperse into the crash sight.

Callie did a quick roll-call in her head

ORTHO

GENERAL (Bailey/Mer)

TRAUMA (Owen)

NEURO (Amelia)

PEADS and OBGYN (Zo/Addy)

CARDIO (Ben)

None of them would be performing any sort of surgery unless conditions were life threatening yet it was good to know that pretty much had all the bases covered.

"we need to triage guys" Owen shouted from the middle of the wreckage. Let's set up what we can, walking wounded to the curb on the right, by the restaurant, tell them they're greens, the EMT's will understand, we need someone over there for basic treatment, head and neck checks, the standard stuff.

"I'm on it." Arizona shouted as she walked to the roadside, normally she'd be the the first one trying to save lives by digging people out of wreckage. But she now had to prioritise her baby.

15minutes passed, Arizona had three patients at her make shift triage centre, on the side of the road, she had chairs and a basic first aid kit luckily for her and the patients their injuries were minor, a two head lacs and possible concussion.

This concerned her, only three patients, only three had so far been able to make their way to the opposite side of the road. As the EMT's arrived she gave a detailed handover, giving estimated BP's, GCS scores and pulse rates, she headed over to the middle of the road.

Her friends, her family were split up. Callie, Owen,Mer and Amelia were located around the fire engine, from what she could see it was not full, only two patients, the driver and a passenger. Both laying on the floor, bloodied, and injured, Arizona turned to the two cars.

Ben, B, Addison were rushed off their feet, 6 patients to deal with all with varying needs.

It became clear to Arizona that the two patients Addison was dealing with were children,who she was trying to shelter from the traumatic experiences going on around them. She rushed over to help.

"Fill me in Addy"

"Arizona, go away, we've got it" said her concerned friend.

"I may be pregnant, hell I've only got one leg, but I can help, now Dr Montgomery what do you need me to do"

Sighing at her friends stubbornness, she nodded to the small boy.

"Evident full arm fracture, can't assess nerve damage due to his pain, in and out of consciousness, until Callie's here do what you can to stabilise that arm, we need to avoid infection"

Arizona was well aware of the need to reduce the risk of infection if this young boy wanted to keep his limb Arizona needed to do everything she could think off.

Tying his arm into a sling above his head to ensure blood flow continued, Arizona removed her scarf, wrapping this around the broken skin was all she could do in an attempt to reduce debris and dirt entering the wound.

"Ads, he needs to get in ASAP, where are all the EMT's"

"The two firemen have been taking in with, Amy, Owen and Mer"

"Mer reckons she needs to do a splenectomy, he's pretty bruised up"

"And, Owen and Amy, well they don't know what they need to do, they need MRI's and CT's before they can go anywhere, the impact flung his head backwards, the steering wheels impacted his stomach, he's touch and go"

"Bailey and Ben each have a mum and a dad" "Baileys two are stable, won't need surgery but cannot be moved" "Ben is unsure, reckons there's some debris in the chest of the father, he's not holding on for much longer, he's next"

"wow, what about the mother and the little girl" Arizona asked with an air of sadness in her voice.

"Mum was pretty much DOA, Ben held her hand, she was catapulted out of the windscreen, I think"

"The girl?"

"she's so strong, but will need some monitoring, she's with Bailey now" gesturing to behind Arizona's head.

"Ads, where's Callie and Sof and the kids?!"

"Callies, hired three sitters, they're all in a cab with cab with Callie to your place, she's coming back though, we'll need her to fix this little guy up"

Arizona sighed with relief, her wife and her little girl were safe.

As the next EMT's arrived to take Ben and his patient to GSMH, Arizona headed to the front of the cars to see for herself the impact of this crash.

Eyes wide open she glared at the two mangled cars, liquid pouring out left right and centre.

A crack, a pop and finally a bang, Arizona was flung backwards.

"Tim, is that you? I've missed you" was all Arizona said before closing her eyes and falling into the deepest of sleeps


End file.
